leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BIA-Kaboose/So why is it that in the LoL community people are still being shunned?
OK so this has been bugging me a lot lately, I recently was reading through the skins and trivia of the Hecarim page (as well as the one for Diana a few weeks ago) and I noticed that some people are seeing My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic references and getting a lot of hate for it, my question is why? I understand that some people think it is immature to watch a show "made for little kids" (funny thing is that there are a lot of jokes and references using a darker humor that seems made for teens) but still, it is their choice to watch it, if they believe that there are similarities let them believe that, your opinion doesn't viod theirs, guess what everyone has an opinion and it is not dictated by yours. By now if you have read this far through this post, it probably seems like a lot of QQ coming from a brony tired of getting yelled at, well surprise, I don't watch the show, I saw 3 or 4 episodes once on a band trip (feel free to make all the "this one time at band camp" jokes you want, I am a percussionist and I don't really care about jokes, I hear them enough at school since all of our drums are in a closet, yeah haha you come out of the closet) but anyway back to the topic at hand, people's hatred of other people based on TV. What was that show a while back, Jersey Shore or something, everyone loved that show even though it was just a bunch of actors running around making stupid decisions and teach everyone how NOT to live if you care about anyone around you, meanwhile the title says everything about mlp:fim (too lazy to type it out at this point) it promotes friendship, and happiness, so why is that a bad thing to watch? I truly don't understand why these days compassion and friendship are seen as bad where as abuse and intollerence is uplifted, it kind of bugs me that just because of one TV show someone is getting hate from people they don't even know just because that person's point of view is different, and the issue isn't just over my little pony, I have seen people get yelled at (metaphorically) and called anywhere between retarded and ignorant because of their opinion, for another example the special forces gangplank skin, some people think that one of the people in the background is talon, others think it is graves, and I have seen both sides argue about it since release, and the thing is, it may not be either of them, for all we know it was just some guy throw in there because Riot wanted another person in the background. To sum up my argument here (unless someone brings up a good point in the comments and whatnot) why can't everyone take things with a grain of salt? Try it once, instead of trying to chew someone's head off over their opinion think about their side first, try to look at things a bit differently from normal, "this is the internet" is no excuse to treat people like they aren't even people anymore, they are still people behind the usernames and the screens. Thank you for your time if you even bothered to read this far through the post, and I hope that you take my argument nto consideration the next time you feel like flipping off the handle at someone else because they think differently.